pensamientos ocultos
by uzumaki hiwatari yiah
Summary: el regreso de sasuke a konoha provoca en naruto sentimientos que reprimió durante años esto hace que ocurran una serie de acontecimientos que obligan a sasuke hacer lo imposible para rescatarlo de si mismo antes de que alguno de los dos muera.
1. Chapter 1

Pensamientos ocultos

Capitulo 1: el regreso

Academia konoha, 7:35 a.m. los estudiantes empezaban un nuevo año escolar para los pequeños del futuro y en donde todos los chunnin esperaban para ser asignados por equipos para tener misiones después de que pain destruyera konoha

-hokage-sama ¿usted asignara los equipos?

- por supuesto que no, ese es tu trabajo iruka

-ha, me temía que lo dijera, últimamente solo hago anuncios

-iruka! ¿Estás cuestionando la autoridad de tu hokage?-repentinamente la silla más cercana había sido arrojada por la ventana, dejando a un iruka estático-ahora ve, asigna los equipos!

-si, Tsunade-sama-iruka salió de la oficina un poco nervioso ya dispuesto a dar el anuncio.

Todos los gennin estaban en el salón. Por la puerta entro iruka, suspiro y saludo

-buenos días a todos

-buenos días iruka-sensei-respondieron al unísono de forma desalentada por causa del aburrimiento y la espera

-bueno, como ya saben hoy los dividiremos en grupos de tres con sus respectivos líderes jounnin para que de esa forma comiencen su verdadero entrenamiento ninja para las futuras misiones que se les darán a lo largo del mes-hizo una pausa, se acerco hasta un chico y le grito- ¡naruto! ¡Despierta y pon atención!

Naruto se levanto de golpe asustado por el ruido y dijo-lo siento iruka-sensei

-naruto estás aquí como mi asistente mientras tus compañeros están en una misión, así da ejemplo y pon atención-dijo iruka un poco irritado, pero al ver que naruto se veía distante le pidió que fuera y le entregara unos papeles a Tsunade-sama y después de eso fuera a tomar aire.

Naruto iba en camino a la oficina de Tsunade con una montaña de papeles que le impedía ver por dónde iba.

-ahs cuando se refirió a unos papeles no me dijo que era toda la contabilidad de gastos, no me sorprende que la vieja tenga tantas deudas después de todo es la legendaria perdedora-¡PLAP! Naruto cayó al suelo y grito- oe fíjate por donde caminas no ves estoy cargado?

-l-lo-lo siento naruto-kun, no me fije

-hinata-chan, cuando volvieron de la misión?-pregunto naruto al notar a su tímida amiga

-s-si, llegamos hace unos minutos sakura-san le está dando el informe a Tsunade-sama-dijo con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas al ver al rubio en el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-que bueno-dijo naruto levantándose-gracias hinata-chan luego nos vemos-recogió los papeles regados y salió corriendo

-s-si nos vemos-dijo hinata despidiéndose de naruto aun sonrojada

-Tsunade-sama completamos la misión con éxito

-perfecto sakura puedes retirarte-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa

-con su permiso- sakura se dispuso para irse con sasuke de la oficina quien no dijo palabra alguna y también se empezó a retirar

-espera-dijo Tsunade haciendo que el nombrado se detuviera al instante-quédate, un momento necesito que hablemos de algo importante

El chico se dio la vuelta mientras una confundida sakura salía de la habitación preguntándose el porqué su maestra necesitaría hablar con su ex compañero de equipo.

Cuando sakura salió, vio que naruto iba caminando con unos papeles-naruto, ¿qué haces con eso?

-ah?, hola sakura-chan, me dirigía a la oficina de la vieja para entregarle unos papeles que iruka-sensei me pidió que le entregara, hinata me dijo que acababan de llegar de la misión de reconocimiento, ¿cómo les fue?-pregunto naruto feliz de ver que su compañera había llegado a salvo

-bien no tuvimos ningún problema, como sea me voy a mi casa, quiero descansar-dijo sakura estirándose en ademan de cansancio

-ok, nos vemos mañana-dijo naruto viendo como sakura se alejaba. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la oficina de la vieja.

Cuando iba a tocar la puerta escucho como la vieja le gritaba a shizune que le pasara la botella de sake. Naruto pensó que estaría lista para emborracharse ya que había terminado el día y odiaba que la interrumpieran cuando bebía. Se dispuso a arruinarle el momento y entro sin previo aviso y grito-vieja-Tsunade iruka le manda la contabilidad y espera que se lo entregue mañana a primera hora!-con los ojos cerrados tiro la montaña de papeles en la mesa de trabajo de la hokage riéndose sabiendo que la cara de la vieja se deformaría de la ira y tiraría la silla por la ventana como siempre lo hacía. Aguardo con los ojos aun cerrados esperando el estruendo del vidrio romperse, pero para su sorpresa escucho una voz que pensó no volvería a escuchar desde ya hacía tres años.

-dobe, sigues siendo el mismo inmaduro que conocí en la academia-dijo seriamente mientras veía al rubio que seguía estático al escuchar su voz

Naruto respiro y se dio la vuelta lentamente para encontrase con una mirada seria de parte del peli negro, abrió la boca y dijo-s-sa-sasuke que haces aquí-dijo lentamente

-naruto, justo te iba a mandar llamar, sasuke ha vuelto a konoha y nos dira todo lo que sabe acerca de akatsuki a cambio de dejarlo vivir en konoha como un shinobi de la aldea otra vez, y como no tiene en donde vivir hasta que se re construya la aldea se va a quedar contigo-naruto al escuchar esto se sintió sin aire y comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras veía como su vista se ponía borrosa- naruto te encuentra bien?-pregunto Tsunade al ver como naruto perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo inconsciente.


	2. Chapter 2 los cuadros

En el capitulo anterior:

-naruto, justo te iba a mandar llamar, sasuke ha vuelto a konoha y nos dira todo lo que sabe acerca de akatsuki a cambio de dejarlo vivir en konoha como un shinobi de la aldea otra vez, y como no tiene en donde vivir hasta que se re construya la aldea se va a quedar contigo-naruto al escuchar esto se sintió sin aire y comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras veía como su vista se ponía borrosa- naruto te encuentra bien?-pregunto Tsunade al ver como naruto perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo inconsciente.

Capitulo 2: los cuadros

Era temprano por la mañana y el sol comenzaba a iluminar poco a poco la ventana del apartamento de un rubio que dormía pacíficamente. Al sentir los rayos del sol en sus ojos azules empezó a despertar con pereza de levantarse.

-que sueño tan raro tuve anoche, después de todo sería imposible que el volviera, y más por decisión propia-se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a estirarse como un kitsune-como sea es mejor que ayude a reconstruir algunas casas-se levanto dirigiéndose al baño para darse una ducha, pero no contaba que de esta saliera alguien

-al fin despertaste dobe, tenias preocupada a Tsunade-sama-decía sasuke con una toalla rodeando su cintura y otra en la mano secando su cabello azulado

Naruto al ver a sasuke dio un paso atrás cayendo al suelo sin quitarle la vista al pelinegro que se encontraba en frente de el casi desnudo, se sonrojo un poco, se levanto y dijo-sa-sasuke que haces aquí

Sasuke miro a al dobe con un poco de confusión, salió del baño y se sentó en la cama para decirle en un tono calmado-¿no lo recuerdas?

-recordar que-dijo este aun pasmado por la presencia del pelinegro

-ayer volví a konoha y como se está reconstruyendo Tsunade-sama ordeno que viviera en tu apartamento hasta que construyan los demás apartamentos-dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa al ver que naruto tenía un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas que lo hacían ver simplemente adorable a sus ojos negros

-pero porque la vieja Tsunade estaría preocupado por mi-dijo este confundido

-no sé porque, pero cuando entraste en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, me viste y te desmayaste-dijo con un tono de preocupación por lo ocurrido el día anterior – entonces Tsunade-sama me dijo que te trajera aquí para que descansaras y despertaras en un lugar conocido y no hicieras un show en la enfermería

-ah, entonces no fue un sueño, pero aun así hay algo que todavía no logro asimilar- dijo seriamente lo cual era raro en el

-que pasa dobe-dijo sasuke al notar su repentino cambio de humor

-porque cuando sakura-chan y yo te buscamos y te rogamos que regresaras a konoha con nosotros… siempre nos rechazaste y te fuiste- dijo con una lágrima amenazando con salir en cualquier momento-además que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer para que volvieras por decisión propia-dijo con la voz entrecortada y llorando al sentir que no fue causa de el que sasuke volviera

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio era abrazado fuertemente por el pelinegro, este se sorprendió por la acción del otro y abrió los ojos de tal manera que sintió que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus cuencas. Naruto se quedo estático y no dijo palabra alguna esperando por la respuesta de sasuke-dobe, no llores por favor, me da tristeza verte tan dolido y más cuando se que es mi culpa-dijo abrazando a naruto con más fuerza.

-desde cuando te da tristeza verme llorar o más bien, desde cuando te preocupas si estoy bien emocionalmente a tal punto de abrazarme-dijo esto secamente sin remordimiento de qué pensaría sasuke.

Al decir esto sasuke se soltó de su agarre y vio el rostro de naruto. Se quedo estático al ver que naruto no mostraba emoción alguna su mirada estaba perdida en la nada como si su mente no estuviera hay, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de naruto y observando con su sharingan pudo notar que naruto hablaba con el kyubi, pero estos no captaron su presencia, aprovecho este hecho y puso atención a lo que el kyubi le decía a naruto

-naruto, porque no seguiste hablando con el uchiha-dijo el zorro interrogando a su jinchuriki-¿acaso no querías que el volviera? Y ahora que lo tienes enfrente, sin nadie que los interrumpa porque no le hablas como cuando eran pequeños, así sin rodeos-dijo de manera incrédula al ver que tímido se había vuelto el mocoso cuando se trataba del uchiha

-porque ya no es el mismo de antes desde que se fue de konoha para obtener el poder de orochimaru y llevar a cabo su venganza, la oscuridad lo envolvió y no sé, como hablar con él sin sentirme un poco asustado de lo pueda pasar si se enoja con migo

Al escuchar esto sasuke sintió como si lo hubieran apuñalado, no sabía que naruto se sentía de esa manera al estar con él, sasuke pensaba que apenas volviera a konoha todo sería igual, que él y naruto seguirían siendo amigos y se molestarían y pelearían como siempre, y que con el paso del tiempo, si su orgullo y naruto lo permitía serian algo mas-no me debo preocupar, simplemente abra que conocernos de nuevo y le probare a naruto que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre-dijo para sí mismo sin pensar que alguien lo escuchara

-creo que mejor salgo, estar aquí hace que escuche voces-dijo naruto saliendo de su subconsciente-¿ah?-naruto se encontraba solo-a donde se iría sasuke-dijo rascándose la cabeza al no ver al pelinegro que hace unos instantes lo abrazaba fuertemente-seguro cuando entre para hablar con el kyubi el dijo algo, y al ver que no respondí se fue. Bueno me dará tiempo para pensar. Pero debí tardarme mucho porque ¿en qué momento se vistió?-al decir esto no le echo mas cabeza y entro a ducharse. Después se vistió y se dispuso a desayunar en ichiraku para empezar el día con un gran tazón de ramen.

Naruto iba caminando hacia ichiraku pensando en lo que le había dicho el kyubi-¿será posible que haya vuelto por mi?-miro al cielo y después grito-¡aahh, pero que estoy diciendo, el es un hombre, que me está pasando!

-naruto, ¿te encuentras bien?

Al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba dejo a un lado su conmoción y le hablo-sai, pensé que estabas en una misión con kakashi-sensei, ¿cuando volvieron?

-llegamos en la madrugada, pero no importa, ¿ocurrió algo?-pregunto de forma tranquila como a quien no le importa en lo absoluto

-ah?, porque lo dices-dijo naruto incrédulamente

-pues, porque estabas gritando y hablando solo, acaso ¿te estás volviendo loco del aburrimiento y entonces creaste amigos invisibles?-pregunto burlonamente sai quien por cierto tenía un leve parecido físico a sasuke

-eh? Ah, claro que no, jaja, solo…etto…mmm…pensaba en voz alta dattebayoo-dijo con una gotita cayendo por su cara y con una sonrisa burlona

-mmm, claro, como sea… ¿te puedo acompañar?, no tengo nada que hacer-dijo cambiando de tema antes de que la mente de naruto colapsara de tanto pensar ya que lo creía un tonto sin remedio

-s-si, en este momento me dirigía a ichiraku, ya me conoces no comienzo bien el día sin un buen tazón de ramen-uf, de la que me salve, al parecer no sabe que sasuke ya regreso-como sea vamos-dijo seriamente al recordar al pelinegro

-naruto, yo invito- dijo al notar el cambio de humor de naruto, algo lo estaba afectando y como su amigo lo intentaría poner de buen humor

-¿enserio lo harás dattebayoo?, gracias-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa que hizo que olvidara por un momento al pelinegro que lo puso de malas esa mañana

Con esa sonrisa no dijo más y se dirigió seguido de sai al puesto de ramen sin saber que alguien los vigilaba

-así que… ¿ese es mi remplazo?...para mí no es más que una copia barata, pero al parecer a naruto le cae bien y dice que el ya lo conoce, mejor sigo vigilando de cerca a naruto así lo conoceré mejor. Pero algo nunca cambiara… el siempre adorara el ramen-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al recordar al pequeño e interactivo naruto que dejo por error hace tres años. Salió de su escondite y se dispuso a seguirlo durante todo el día.

Ya en ichiraku naruto se comió siete platos consecutivos de ramen y con el estomago repleto agradeció-ah, gracias sai por invitar, pero, ¿tu novas a comer?-dijo mirando a sai quien estaba pagando la cuenta, este lo miro y le dijo-no tengo hambre-dijo mirando su billetera completamente vacía, naruto se las iba a pagar-muchas gracias no vemos mañana- se despidió sai del viejo en lo que él y naruto salían del puesto, agarro de la mano a naruto y lo arrastro

-oe, sai, adonde me llevas-pregunto naruto tratando de zafarse del agarre del pelinegro

-es que te quiero mostrar algo

- a ok, pero suéltame yo camino solo

-a lo siento-sai se disculpo y soltó a naruto. Después siguió caminando seguido del rubio que tenía una cara pensativa.

-bien, ya llegamos- dijo sai y se adentro en un pequeño bosque en las lejanías de konoha

-pero que me quieres mostrar sai-dijo naruto

Sai fue unos metros más al fondo y naruto lo siguió, al cabo de unos minutos sai se encontraba al lado de unos cuadros que naruto al verlos quedo pasmado

-mira los hice cuando tuve el día libre-dijo mostrando 4 cuadros que formaban una sola pintura. Era un dibujo de sakura, sasuke, naruto y sai cogidos de la mano sonriendo-simboliza la amistad del equipo kakashi, también me dibuje porque me considero parte de su equipo y a sasuke-kun porque, aunque no lo conozco bien ya lo considero un amigo y me parece que sakura el y tu comparten un lazo que yo algún día espero también compartir-dijo con una sonrisa real. Sai miro a naruto quien seguía inmóvil pero de un momento a otro comenzó a llorar, sai se preocupo y le dijo-naruto que pasa, ¿acaso no es de tu agrado?

-no es eso-dijo casi al instante cayendo de rodillas-es solo que me da nostalgia, el ver a todo el equipo reunido, sabes, en ese entonces…cuando sasuke seguía aquí…sentí que él fue el primer lazo que llegue a formar-dijo entre sollozos-pero…cuando se fue al lado de orochimaru, sakura-chan me pidió traerlo de vuelta y yo se lo prometí, más que una promesa yo mismo lo quería traer porque…me sentía vacio sin su presencia…pero entonces, llegaste tu, y aunque tengan unas similitudes tanto en personalidad como en físico me sentí frustrado, porque al verte también lo veía a él, pero…llegue a entender que era bueno, porque así mantenía la esperanza de traerlo de vuelta-dicho esto se paro, se seco las lagrimas y abrazo a sai quien quedo sorprendido ante la reacción del rubio-gracias sai, por mantener esa esperanza, de no ser por ti y los consejos que sacas de tus libros…me hubiera rendido…no seguiría buscando sasuke-dicho esto se alejo de sai, pero de un momento a otro sasuke apareció dejando al rubio y al pelinegro atónitos de su presencia

-sasuke-kun, cuando volviste-pregunto sai al ver a sasuke frente a naruto

-eso no te incumbe-dijo sasuke fastidiado por la presencia de sai

-sa-sasuke porque le hablas así a sai, el no te ha hecho nada-dijo el rubio enojado por el comportamiento del teme

-yo le hablo así a todo el mundo no te debería sorprender dobe-dijo dándole una pequeña sonrisa a naruto quien se sonrojo

-lo sé dattebayoo-dijo sonriendo-pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?, si esta mañana desapareciste repentinamente después de la pequeña discusión que tuvimos-dijo recordando cómo se sentía de triste por el cambio de sasuke

-oe, sasuke-kun, ¿acaso tuvieron una pelea de novios?-dijo sai burlándose

-¡claro que no! ¡Teme no es mi novio!-dijo naruto totalmente rojo por las palabras de sai

-ah, lo siento es que se ven bien juntos-dijo con una sonrisa falsa y con un libro detrás de su mano titulado yaoi para tontos-bueno mejor los dejo solos-dicho esto se fue

-ahs, sai siempre dice cosas totalmente imprudentes, por eso sakura-chan chan le dio un puño que lo mando a volar por decirle que era fea, jaja, aun recuerdo la cara de miedo que tenia sai al ver como se enojaba sakura-chan, de verdad que a veces da miedo-dijo imaginándose las varias veces que sakura lo golpeo a él y a sai sin recordar que no estaba solo.

-dobe-dijo sasuke haciendo que naruto lo viera con sus ojos totalmente dirigidos a él como un perrito, lo que provoco en sasuke un leve sonrojo

-que pasa teme-dijo recordando cómo se llamaban el uno al otro ya no por odio sino como un gesto de cariño

-es que… esta mañana… cuando te pusiste a hablar con el kyubi…-dijo mirando a naruto con el rabillo del ojo

-aja… que pasa con eso, después de todo recuerdo que cuando Salí de mi subconsciente ya no estabas- dijo el rubio pensativamente

-bueno es que… pude verlos hablar con mi sharingan… y escuche de que hablaban-dijo cerrando los ojos fuertemente esperando un grito enojado por parte del rubio, pero al no escuchar nada abrió los ojos y lo observo

-¿lo escuchaste todo?-dijo con tristeza

-lo suficiente como para saber lo que sientes-dijo recordando el momento en que naruto le dijo al kyubi que le tenía algo de miedo a el

-lo-lo siento no debí decir eso no sé qué decir-dijo con los ojos tapados con su flequillo en señal de tristeza y vergüenza

-no te preocupes, tienes toda la razón- dijo mirando a naruto quien de inmediato levanto su rostro con cara de sorpresa

-¿lo dices enserio?

-sí, no te culpo si te llego a dar miedo después de todo me enterré en mi propia oscuridad, además quiero que me perdones por todo lo que te hice pasar-dijo suplicante a un rubio que lo sigua mirando expectante-y… si es posible quiero que nos volvamos a conocer, porque parece que tu también has cambiado así sea un poco-dijo con una sonrisa que provoco en naruto un sonrojo que lo hacía irresistible a cualquiera

-está bien-dijo naruto con alegría

-¿enserio?-dijo sasuke ansiosamente

-pero…con una condición-dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos con una gran sonrisa

-cual-dijo esperando la respuesta de naruto

-quiero que tu y sai se hagan amigos, y que también te disculpes con sakura-chan

-está bien no hay problema-dijo con una sonrisa

-bueno que estamos esperando vamos-dijo naruto caminando hacia la aldea, pero no se dio cuenta que había una roca en el piso y se cayo

-dobe, ¿estás bien?-dijo sasuke apresurándose para ayudar al dobe

-si solo es un raspón-dijo despreocupadamente en lo que sasuke arremangaba el pantalón de naruto para ver la herida

-estas sangrando-dicho esto sasuke se acerco a la herida y lamio suavemente la sangre haciendo que esta dejara de salir y dejando a un naruto totalmente nervioso y rojo

-por-porque lo hiciste-dijo naruto aun mas rojo al ver que sasuke le limpiaba la herida con un pañuelo

-te impregne chakra con mi saliva haciendo que dejara de salir sangre y se cure más rápido

-pero yo ya me curo más rápido de lo normal no tenias porque-dijo mirando de reojo al pelinegro que se arrodillaba a su lado

-aun así no quiero que te lastimes

-mmm…gracias-definitivamente sasuke ha cambiado, ahora es más atento-que tierno

-¿dijiste algo?

-¡no! Nada-dijo agitando su cabeza, debía dejar de pensar esa clase de cosas y más decirlas en voz alta y con sasuke presente

-bueno vamos-dijo tendiéndole la mano a naruto para ayudarlo a levantarse

-si, además tenemos que encontrar a sai y a sakura-chan-dijo levantándose y yendo hacia la aldea con sasuke


	3. Chapter 3 perdida

Bueno, aquí subo un nuevo cap. espero les guste. Posiblemente de ahora en adelante los capítulos sean más cortos ya que entre otra vez al cole pero intentare que no pase. Bueno ya no doy más rodeos y empecemos.

Capitulo 3: perdida

Naruto y sasuke caminaban por la aldea buscando a sakura y a sai, quien se les cruzara primero. Mientras los dos caminaban tranquilamente, empezaron a observar que todos los observaban disimuladamente pensando el porqué sasuke regreso a la aldea y en vez de matarlo lo habían acogido en la aldea como si él nunca se hubiera ido durante tres años con orochimaru.

-teme…-dijo naruto seriamente, cosa que preocupo a sasuke

-que pasa dobe-dijo sasuke preocupadamente pero lo oculto

-no respondiste la pregunta que te hice en la mañana-dijo recordando la pregunta

Flash back

-no sé porque, pero cuando entraste en la oficina de Tsunade-sama, me viste y te desmayaste-dijo con un tono de preocupación por lo ocurrido el día anterior – entonces Tsunade-sama me dijo que te trajera aquí para que descansaras y despertaras en un lugar conocido y no hicieras un show en la enfermería

-ah, entonces no fue un sueño, pero aun así hay algo que todavía no logro asimilar- dijo seriamente lo cual era raro en el

-que pasa dobe-dijo sasuke al notar su repentino cambio de humor

-porque cuando sakura-chan y yo te buscamos y te rogamos que regresaras a konoha con nosotros… siempre nos rechazaste y te fuiste- dijo con una lágrima amenazando con salir en cualquier momento-además que fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer para que volvieras por decisión propia-dijo con la voz entrecortada y llorando al sentir que no fue causa de el que sasuke volviera

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio era abrazado fuertemente por el pelinegro, este se sorprendió por la acción del otro y abrió los ojos de tal manera que sintió que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus cuencas. Naruto se quedo estático y no dijo palabra alguna esperando por la respuesta de sasuke-dobe, no llores por favor, me da tristeza verte tan dolido y más cuando se que es mi culpa-dijo abrazando a naruto con más fuerza.

Fin del flash back

-cuando te pregunte eso, simplemente lo evadiste diciendo cosas sin sentido-dijo tristemente sabiendo que por ningún motivo sasuke se preocuparía de esa manera por el

-no son cosas sin sentido, en verdad me pone triste que llores por los errores que cometí-dijo honestamente, pero se dio cuenta por la expresión de naruto que este no le creía en lo absoluto-además, te dije que nos volviéramos a conocer, para que así veas que cambie y no me tengas que tener miedo-dijo recordando el miedo de naruto hacia él cuando se lo comento al kyubi

-sasuke…sasuke… ¡teme!-dijo el rubio gritando sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos-que pasa Naru-dijo mirando al rubio con cara de perrito, este se sonrojo al ver la expresión de sasuke, no pensó que se pudiera ver tan tierno

-te iba a decir que acababa de ver a sakura-chan pasan…espera-dijo sorprendido naruto

-que pasa Naru-dijo sasuke esperando el porqué de su cara sorpresiva

-me estas llamando Naru dattebayoo-dijo el rubio con cara de "que le dio a este man"

Sasuke se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que decía-etto… bueno es que… no se… solo lo hice… ¿te molesta?

-no, en lo absoluto llámame como quieras-dijo el rubio sonrojado por el apodo que le había puesto sasuke

-como sea… donde viste a sakura-dijo rápidamente para quitar ese momento un poco incomodo para su gusto

-ahs, no se por donde se fue mejor empecemos a conocernos y mañana les pides disculpas

-está bien, ¿a dónde vamos primero Naru?-dijo con una sonrisa que dejo a naruto en shock

-"cuando quiere se ve demasiado lindo"-pensó naruto para sí mismo-¡pero que estoy diciendo!

-que pasa-dijo el pelinegro al escuchar al rubio gritar de repente sin motivo alguno

-eh?, ah, lo siento…no es nada mas bien…etto…vamos detrás de la montaña de los hokage dattebayoo-dijo riéndose nerviosamente y rascándose la nuca

-como tú digas-dijo sasuke siguiendo a naruto

Ya detrás de la montaña solo caminaban sin rumbo alguno, cada uno esperando a que el otro comenzara la conversación. Sasuke no aguanto más y dijo-naruto… que has hecho mientras yo no estaba-dijo precavido a cualquier respuesta-mmm… pues como tú te fuiste, ero-sennin y yo estuvimos estos años fuera de la aldea para que el me entrenara-dijo recordando a su maestro con tristeza, cosa que sasuke noto- y donde esta yiraiya-dijo curiosamente-el… el está muerto…pein lo mato-dijo en un tono bajo-yo no lo sabía, lo siento mucho se que era como un padre para ti ya que nunca conociste a los tuyos-sasuke recordó el hecho de que naruto siempre estuvo solo y se maldijo as sí mismo cuando se lo dijo en el valle del fin. Miro a naruto quien tenía una pequeña sonrisa llena de felicidad-pero al menos ya siento tu dolor y además ya conocí a mis padres-dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa que dejo como loco a sasuke, pensaba que de seguro naruto se había vuelto loco-como que ya los conociste eso es imposible-dijo esperando una respuesta-bueno es que cuando pelee con pein hinata fue herida y en ese momento me descontrole totalmente hasta el punto de tener las nueve colas del kyubi con esqueleto y músculos. Faltaba poco para la transformación total y estaba a punto de quitar el sello del kyubi para liberarlo y que se adueñara de mi alma, pero entonces apareció mi papa el jondaime-dijo llorando con una sonrisa-y como apareció el cuarto dentro de tu subconsciente, además del hecho de que el murió hace 16 años-dijo sasuke incrédulamente-es que el jondaime es mi padre se llamaba minato namikaze, el antes de morir introdujo un poco de su ADN con shakra y también un poco del de mi madre para así cuando intentara controlar el kyubi ella me ayudara y así paso…así los conocí-dijo felizmente el rubio

Sasuke había quedado en shock, no lo podía creer-naruto, ¿eres el hijo del cuarto hokage?, ¿Por qué nadie te lo dijo?

-no lo sé, aun así mi madre me dijo que no culpara a nadie y tiene razón el pasado ya no hace nada-dijo normalmente

-y como se llamaba tu madre

-su nombre era kushina uzumaki, en ese entonces los uzumaki eran un clan que manejaba los sellos más poderosos y desconocidos, ¿sabes algo?

-que

-mi mama y la tuya se conocían, ella me lo dijo, tú eras un recién nacido mientras que mi madre seguía embarazada de mi, técnicamente si ellos no hubieran muerto protegiéndome hubiéramos sido amigos, pero mira que el destino aun así nos unió: tu sakura-chan y yo

-ha, tienes razón…espera ¿ya controlas el poder del kyubi?-dijo sasuke sorprendido, naruto definitivamente se había vuelto muy poderoso, pero ya no le molestaba, es mas lo hacía feliz

-si bee me ayudo ya que él fue el primer jinchuriki en controlarlo, mira-en eso naruto se transformo, seguía siendo el pero el chakra del kyubi era todo él y brillaba como el sol, además tenía una serie de marcas, eso hizo que sasuke se sonrojara, no sabía que naruto se vería así de hermoso.

-Naru…

-que pasa sasuke

-te ves hermoso

Naruto quedo en shock, sasuke definitivamente había cambiado, ahora era más sensible…mas…tierno. De pronto empezó a dolerle la cabeza, estaba recordando algo que olvido voluntariamente cuando sasuke se fue, el dolor era tan intenso que lo hizo caer de rodillas y gritar desesperadamente

-¡naruto!-dijo sasuke tirándose al lado de naruto abrazándolo desesperadamente esperando poder consolarlo-¡respóndeme que te pasa!

De pronto naruto se quedo quieto, dejo de gritar y se soltó del agarre de sasuke-suéltame, no me toques dijo alejándose del pelinegro nerviosamente con sus manos en su cabeza

-pero porque, que paso-dijo sasuke acercándose a naruto cada vez que este se alejaba-¡espera!-dijo sasuke gritando en lo que agarraba a naruto de la chaqueta

Naruto desactivo su bijuu-damma- déjame en paz-dijo el rubio empujando al pelinegro provocando que el mismo se corriera para atrás, lo que no sabía era que sasuke intentaba evitar que el cayera, había un acantilado atrás de él y naruto cayó a mas de 20 metros. Naruto no grito se quedo estático, solo observaba como sasuke gritaba su nombre y se daba la vuelta para bajar rápidamente.

Naruto se desmayo segundos antes de llegar al suelo por suerte sasuke era tan rápido que lo alcanzo a atrapar con dificultad

El sol alumbraba por el gran ventanal haciendo que naruto despertara-al fin despertaste llevas una semana inconsciente, me tenias preocupado-dijo sasuke feliz de ver que naruto se encontraba bien. Todo el tiempo en que naruto estaba inconsciente el pelinegro estuvo siempre al lado de él, se quedaba en el hospital y no dejaba entrar a las visitas

Naruto se veía perdido, pero sasuke lo veía normal después de todo era un lugar desconocido. El rubio se sentó y sasuke dijo-no te esfuerces, aun no puedes salir del hospital hasta que la quinta te haga una revisión

-quien eres donde esta sakura-chan y sai-dijo naruto nervioso por la presencia del extraño

-pero que dices, soy yo sasuke, sasuke uchiha, nos conocemos desde la academia y estuvimos en el equipo kakashi… ¿no…no me recuerdas?...-dijo sasuke con lagrimas en su cara, sentía como el mundo se lo comía, naruto tenia amnesia pero solo no lo recordaba a él, era el único de quien se olvido. Naruto tenía pérdida de memoria pero solo los recuerdos de ellos dos.


End file.
